my love
by sudha.waiting for my edward
Summary: well to be frank i suck at summaries.ok charlie calls bella's cousin to stay with them so that she can help bella out of her depression about edward leaving her..set in new moon..plz i nead ur opinion..
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:-

"CASEY"...I heard my mom shout from downstairs.."Coming"..I replied and sprinted down the mom was holding the phone,she said "Its uncle charlie"..uncle charlie was my mom's brother.I used to visit him when I was small.I loved him a lot..He was so much fun.I loved to go fishing with or rather Bella ,as she preffered,was my bestest as we moved to Canada we were'nt able to meet.

"Hey uncle are you?how is bella and renee?Its been a long time.."

"Hey honey..everyone's ,I need a favour from you.."

From me..?"Sure".

"Can you come and stay with us in forks?"

"forks?why ? is something wrong?"

"yes honey..bella is right now in ..um..depression..so i thought maybe you could help her out..anyway its been a long since we saw you..so what do you say?"

"depression? what's wrong?"..bella in depression..that is so not her..whatever is the matter?

"i cant tell you right now..but i need your help right now.."he said pleadingly..

"sure uncle..anything for you and bella"..something as definitely wrong.

"thanks honey..how about you come this week"?

"sure "and i kept the phone.

i looked at my gave me a worried she knew already.

that night at dinner we told dad about the conversation i had with uncle charlie and he agreed to me going to forks.i would be leaving tomorrow i remebered school.  
i asked "but what about school?"  
"you can attend forks high with isabella.."

thats a great idea..i was never popular in my of the girls in my school avoided me as i was too 'simple' as they put it..but i had never cared about my looks.

The next morning,i was quite happy..i would be seeing uncle charlie and bella..the thought made me even more happy though i was worried about bella.

"hey look everyone..there's the freak"

i rolled my eyes and went to my locker..frankly i was used to this ..this has been continuing since my secondary schooling..oh.i didnt tell you why i was being called a freak right?  
well i believed that werewolves and vampires existed..weird huh?once i had read a book in the library and something made me believe it..anyway coming back..i made my to the classroom and sat the back of the class ..

Finally the bell rang..thank god..i quickly went home and started packing..just then i heard a knock on my door and my mom entered..she looked worried.

"whats up mom?

"nothing honey" after a while she added"you'll call me everyday right"?tears started to swirm in her eyes..

"oh mom..ofcourse..please dont worry..ill be fine..besides i am going there for bella"

"i know honey..its just that we've never been without you till now".

i went and hugged my then my dad called"honey we are getting late.."

i kissed my mom and went down with my the journey to the airport i was worried about my mom..finally i kissed my dad and went to board my plane..

while i was in the plane i started to think about why uncle charlie was so sad on the phone..and what was the problem?i was thinking about it and i fell asleep..


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1:-

"CASEY"...I heard my mom shout from downstairs.."Coming"..I replied and sprinted down the mom was holding the phone,she said "Its uncle charlie"..uncle charlie was my mom's brother.I used to visit him when I was small.I loved him a lot..He was so much fun.I loved to go fishing with or rather Bella ,as she preffered,was my bestest as we moved to Canada we were'nt able to meet.

"Hey uncle are you?how is bella and renee?Its been a long time.."

"Hey honey..everyone's ,I need a favour from you.."

From me..?"Sure".

"Can you come and stay with us in forks?"

"forks?why ? is something wrong?"

"yes honey..bella is right now in ..um..depression..so i thought maybe you could help her out..anyway its been a long since we saw you..so what do you say?"

"depression? what's wrong?"..bella in depression..that is so not her..whatever is the matter?

"i cant tell you right now..but i need your help right now.."he said pleadingly..

"sure uncle..anything for you and bella"..something as definitely wrong.

"thanks honey..how about you come this week"?

"sure "and i kept the phone.

i looked at my gave me a worried she knew already.

that night at dinner we told dad about the conversation i had with uncle charlie and he agreed to me going to forks.i would be leaving tomorrow i remebered school.  
i asked "but what about school?"  
"you can attend forks high with isabella.."

thats a great idea..i was never popular in my of the girls in my school avoided me as i was too 'simple' as they put it..but i had never cared about my looks.

The next morning,i was quite happy..i would be seeing uncle charlie and bella..the thought made me even more happy though i was worried about bella.

"hey look everyone..there's the freak"

i rolled my eyes and went to my locker..frankly i was used to this ..this has been continuing since my secondary schooling..oh.i didnt tell you why i was being called a freak right?  
well i believed that werewolves and vampires existed..weird huh?once i had read a book in the library and something made me believe it..anyway coming back..i made my to the classroom and sat the back of the class ..

Finally the bell rang..thank god..i quickly went home and started packing..just then i heard a knock on my door and my mom entered..she looked worried.

"whats up mom?

"nothing honey" after a while she added"you'll call me everyday right"?tears started to swirm in her eyes..

"oh mom..ofcourse..please dont worry..ill be fine..besides i am going there for bella"

"i know honey..its just that we've never been without you till now".

i went and hugged my then my dad called"honey we are getting late.."

i kissed my mom and went down with my the journey to the airport i was worried about my mom..finally i kissed my dad and went to board my plane..

while i was in the plane i started to think about why uncle charlie was so sad on the phone..and what was the problem?i was thinking about it and i fell asleep..

CHAPTER 2:-

"Casey...over here" I heard a voice say.I turned around and there I found uncle Charlie waving at me

excitedly..I went over to him laughing and hugged him.

"well Well ..isnt someone excited?"

Uncle charlie smiled sheepishly and said "its been a long time and its good to see you agian sweety"

"yes it is uncle"and i hugged him again. He took a good look at me and his smile i could

make out that he was remebering those times when i used to go fishing with him and his friend..whats his

name..when i was young.

"you haven't changed much ,you know...the same old twinkling eyes ,bright smile and very beautiful"

"Stop it uncle"I said blushing..He laughed and we made our way to his car..On the way uncle told me

about bella's problem..

"She fell in love with a guy named Edward..he loved her too..They were inseparable..but his father had

been offered a job somewhere else and they moved there..since then bella has never has

nightmares everyday..she wakes up screaming everyday.I tried to send her to Renee but she won't go..she

does'nt talk to her friends..Infact she doesn't do anything other than the usual stuff like

work,cooking,school stuff and all..I'm really worried about her.I didnt know what to i thought

maybe you can give her company and she might be able to forget Edward..Dont tell bella that you have

come here to help her wont like it a bit.."

Whoa..love problem??.maybe uncle charlie didnt know but im not a relationship expert..infact i've never

been in a relationship..but i'll do my best to help must really like edward or else she

wouldnt be so depressed..but she needs to get a life right now..hmm..what should i do?

"sure uncle..i wont tell her."

"oh and you can go to forks high with bella from day after tomorrow..is that ok?

"yeah definetly".

Finally we arrived at the house..It was small but very was just like I had remembered it to

be.I took out my bags from the car,which were only three,while Charlie opened the door for showed

me the way to bella's room which i would be sharing with was a small bed in the centre of the

room ,a tudy table with computer to a corner and bella's closet.I unpacked and put everything in the

closet.I went into the bathroom and had a nice long shower.I wore a pair of denim shorts and my

favourite tee-shirt which said "Taken..so back off".I went downstairs and saw that it was just 10 in the

was taking the day off..and i dint know what to do..

"Um..uncle?Is there anything interesting down here?"He laughed at that..

"Interesting in Forks?you've got to be kidding me".

"Im bored..what do i do?"

"Maybe you could go down to the beach in La Push.."

"Yes that sounds wonderful..Can I borrow your car for like an hour?"

"Sure..but stay away from those cliffs.. ok?"

"ok..thanks"I took the keys and ran out..I drove slowly to LaPush..Wow this place hasn't changed much..I

reached the beach and parked the car under a tree.

I had a long walk on the beach and sat down on a bench..I just sat there and was relaxing when I heard

someone walk up to me..I opened my eyes and there he was ..the hottest guy I had ever seen..I suddenly

realised that I was staring at him..I looked down.

"You are Casey Swan right?"Wow he had the amazing voice too..

"yeah..how do you know?"I said with some difficulty as my breath was caught in my throat..

"Oh my god..Casey ..Its me Jake..Jacob BLack"

Jacob Black..I knew that name..where did i hear this name..hmm...Oh gosh..


End file.
